


Kink

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'kink'. Set at some point after they start having sex. Let’s say during season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

They've both developed sexual responses to uncommon things over time. Most of them everyday stuff, no connection to sex whatsoever and both of them aren’t alway willing to admit that it’s a _thing_ for them.

There is of course Blaine's pavlovian response to spending too much time with Kurt around birds or talking about them for a little too long — Pavarotti would definitely roll over in his tiny grave if he knew what he started in Blaine's brain. (Kurt says it is one hundred percent kinky and Blaine agrees for the most part after Kurt introduces the feather tickler to him.)

Then there's Kurt obsession with Blaine's bowties, mostly with tying them for him. It always makes his eyes darken and has lead to some really intense kisses. Though this should probably count as a kink, since Blaine has acquired bowties that he solely gets out when he wants Kurt to tie him up. 

The response Kurt has whenever Blaine has a good day and just doesn't care about holding in his belly or keeping a completely straight posture, belongs on the list of things they are not willing to admit are a thing, too. Kurt always gets incredibly touchy feely when his belly shows that tiny bit more and when it happens while Blaine is wearing tight shirts it’s even worse. (There was that one time Blaine ended up with so many hickeys on his belly that it looked like one big bruise. It had been an incredibly hot experience while it happened. But Blaine had still been happy when he could undress around other people without having to worry that they’d see it again.)

It also has been know to happen, that when Kurt gets excited talking about a show or a new fashion trend, all wide eyes, rosy cheeks and big smiles, Blaine will feel the compelling urge to just drop to his knees and worship Kurt. It’s one of the weirdest things Blaine has ever experienced but the fact that once in a while Kurt will actually let him, while he keeps talking, is probably weirder. (But there’s nothing weird about wanting to worship your partner. It’s normal to feel like that, even if it happens during the strangest moments.) 

Another thing that just so happens to turn Blaine on, is when Kurt asks for his help with a dance move. It’s especially bad when Kurt doesn’t just need his help with correcting his posture or his opinion on what he’s doing wrong, but instead asks him to dance with him because he needs a partner for the move. It never takes long for them to get distracted. But it’s just really nice to have Kurt’s strong arms wrapped around him.

So yeah maybe they have a few _things_. Maybe they really aren’t as vanilla as they like to pretend they are sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135015942167/kink)


End file.
